Dissidia: Final Drama I
by WaveAssassin VII
Summary: The warriors of Light and Dark are always at bitter war. However; does anyone know how it started. If so, do you know their lives behind the battle field? Warning: M-rate. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Zidane/Kuja, Leon/Cloud, Cecil/Tidus/Firion, some Seph/Cloud, some Emp/Firion, some Jecht/Seph. And a lot of crazy...
1. Introduction

**_As you know, (or don't) I've created many stories that are yaois and I love ALL OF THEM! Anyway this is a Dissidia drama I came up with while playing the actual game. Enjoy! ^.^_**

* * *

**_Prologue_ **

_As you know, Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, and Chaos, the God of Discord, have been at bitter war for some time now. Yet the 10 warriors on either side prove themselves in strength and courage and preserver through all struggles—_

* * *

Brutal fists knocked at an iron door. "Oh my GOD!" screamed Jecht, "How long does it take for two guys to get ready in a damn _bathroom_?!"

* * *

_Well, almost all struggle…_

_It was a dark day for the 10 Chaos warriors at the infamous Chaos Shrine. Everyone was scrabbling to do…well, whatever they had to do._

_Jecht continued to bang at the bathroom door._

* * *

"Okay already!" screamed an irritated Kuja, "We'll be out in a moment, you idiot!"

Sephiroth and Kuja continued tending to their hair. Kuja persisted on placing his feathers in the right place cursing a few times when it tilted sideways. Sephiroth simply brushed his hair gently.

Kuja sighed in admiration at the other's silver mane. "How on earth is your hair that long?"

Seph shrugged. He forcefully adjusted his black coat.

"And where are you off to?" asked a curious Kuja.

"Nowhere." Seph replied plainly.

"Ohhh, I know." Purred the young bird, "Would it be your canary Strife Cloud?"

Seph's eyes twitched and sustained a strained smile.

"So what do you plan on doing to him? Hm?"

"I don't know." Seph smirked, "Does Zidane know what to do to you?"

Kuja growled and blushed earning a chuckle from the dark angel.

"D-Don't associate me with that animal!" Kuja hissed.

"And don't associate me with that puppet." Seph's eyes were as venomous as his tone. Kuja shuddered.

Seph sighed almost with lamentation which made Kuja wonder Seph's connection with the blond loner.

A crazy, heavy knock interrupted the awkward silence.

"Sephiroth, are you ready?!" called Garland.

"No damn it! Go away! Leave me alone! Fall into darkness or something!" Sephiroth cursed.

Kuja jumped.

"Ohhh… burned!" Jecht laughed earning him a whack on the head.

Before everyone left to do their personal business, Ultimecia and Kuja were at each other's throats…again.

"Just what makes you so useful? Poor child, why Chaos needs you is beyond my comprehension." Ultimecia huffed.

Kuja fired back with intense venom, "And why Chaos needs a whore like you—"

"Whore?!"

"Yes whore! Whore, whore, whore, whore, whore!"

Before things boiled over, Golbez stepped between the two towering them in size.

"Now, now," came his soft voice to the angered bird. "Don't you have somewhere to be? After all, my brother is looking forward to your play in Alexandria and—"

"Oh gods!" Kuja yelped. He had completely forgotten his own play in honor to Golbez's four archfiends. The bird flew to the door giving one last glare to the witch of time.

* * *

_The side of Cosmos wasn't any different…_

* * *

"Zidane Tribal, I demand you give my boot back this instant!" commanded a very frustrated Cecil.

* * *

_It was a casual day at the Pandaemonium; the ten warriors of light were already out doing business. All except the thief of Tantalas, Zidane and the lunar prince, Cecil._

* * *

Cecil tried to reach the genome that was tied around one of the purple pillars of the area. Zidane just waved the other's boot in a taunting manner, smiling.

"Zidane, come on I've got to go!" Cecil whined.

"And that's my problem?" Zidane snatched back his hand when Cecil tried to reach him.

"Uh-uh!" Zidane snickered.

"Zidane!" Cecil yelled. "What will it take for you to give my boot back?!"

"Oh, I'll give it back." Zidane answered.

"Thank you!"

Zidane hugged the boot, "_If _you do something for me." The thief smiled.

Cecil was out of patience, "Fine! Name your demands!"

Zidane said calmly, "Take me with you."

Cecil blinked, "What? Why?"

"Because the others won't take me and also-"he broke off his sentence with caution not wanting Cecil to _really_ no the reason why. "I like plays."

Cecil tilted his head. Why or how is Zidane, of all people, interested in the art of drama? Maybe because it was his home world? But then he should know Kuja will be there, so why?

Cecil tried to snatch his boot back and failed.

"Zidane!"

"Nope!"

Cecil growled and hesitantly gave in, "Fine, I'll take you, but don't embarrass me!"

Zidane beamed and hopped down tossing the boot the white boot to the silver knight.

"Don't be late!" Cecil called, but Zidane was already out of ear shot. The knight sighed and put on his boot.

"Hey Cessy!" a voice screamed. Cecil almost fainted at the voice. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Tidus. He turned, trying to control his breathing.

"Hey, have you seen Zidane? I want to spar with him." Tidus smiled. The youth was panting from running. It took great discipline for Cecil to keep his eyes focused on the other's face and not sweaty body.

"S-sorry, you just missed him." Cecil said calmly.

Tidus groaned oblivious to Cecil's expressions.

"Well if ya' see him let him know, kay'?" He turned to leave.

"Okay…" Cecil breathed deeply and continued his previous actions.

* * *

_**Yeah first chapter done! *Comment***_


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, chapter two is finally ready. I had to make some MAJOR modifications. Sure it was a little difficult, but freedom of imagination is worth it. ^.^ Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1—**

**Alexandria**

Alexandria's streets were busy with noblemen and peasants alike. The news of the grand theater opening has everyone scrambling and falling over each other.

It was no different inside the theater as everyone scrabbled for seats and last minute tickets.

Behind the large red curtain, Kuja was running to and from dressing rooms and actors. One of his actresses misplaced her wig and it was 10 minutes before curtains.

"I don't care if you use _cotton candy;_ find a darn wig to use!" Kuja shouted.

The actress playing the female fiend of "The Four Archfiends" ran to one of the back rooms.

"Someone, anyone," Kuja exclaimed, "Get me a moogle coffee!" The silver bird paused and looked at a silent Vivi at his knees who held a moogle coffee. He didn't expect for anyone to actually get what he asked. Kuja thanked the small mage who left to his own devices.

Kuja sighed and peaked out the curtains. The seats were already filled and yet people were still coming in. He looked to the buoyancy over the audience. A vein throbbed in his head when he noticed Princess Garnet fast asleep in her chair. Kuja sipped his coffee and grimaced. He forgot he didn't drink coffee.

"Urgh, Zidane better not show his face today." He said to no one in particular. Kuja remembered the last play(s) Zidane ruined. He made a mental note that the impish thief was not present. A ting of hurt tugged at his chest, but he quickly dismissed it and went about to prepare his actors.

Cecil shuddered at the many bodies he by passed. His eyes traveled from face to face in order to find Zidane.

"I thought I told him not to be late…" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Cecil and Zidane were near each other upon entering the building. The knight lost track of the thief when a tall man mistook him for a woman.

The knight growled, "One of these days, I'm going to—"

"Cecil?"

Cecil turned to see the weapon mister Firion behind him.

The rebel smiled warmly at the knight who tried to return the same expression aside his irritation.

"What're you doing here?" Firion asked walking with Cecil.

Cecil flinched when their hands brushed. "I wanted to see the play. 'The Four Fiends' is a classic." Cecil's smile turned into a scowl. "Have you seen Zidane, we were supposed to be watching this."

Firion raised an eyebrow his pace slowing. "No, I haven't." with caution, he added, "Are you two…?"

Cecil tiled his head then shook it frantically. "No! Heavens no!" Cecil exclaimed. Firion nodded sighing to himself in relief.

In the empty ceiling of the theater, Zidane laid his stomach on one of the wood beams. The thief hated crowds. Zidane thought he should find Cecil, but the knight was only here if he got into trouble. He caught sight of Kuja leaning on one of the scaffoldings that was held by thick wires. He stared at the bird, mesmerized by his beauty and gagged.

"I swear, he sometimes _can't_ be a man…" he sipped his water and got more comfortable. A shadow zipped past his vision. Zidane scowled behind him and shook his head forgetting the thought. The music to the play had started and Zidane hummed with the beat. A crash echoed behind him. Curiosity disturbed him to go find the source.

He followed a shadow and realized it was the Rat Kid.

"Oh, it's you!" the child beamed swinging the saw in his right hand hello. "What're you doin' here here? I haven't seen you in… years!"

Zidane rolled his eyes and pointed to the saw in the child's hand. "What are you doing with that saw?"

The Rat Kid hopped on a wire and began to hack at it. "Having fun!" he answered before the wire snapped. A red lamp fell to the stage and luckily missed a dancer.

"Are you nuts?! What the fuck is your problem?!" Zidane exclaimed in half panic.

The Rat Kid smiled innocently and ran to random wires. Zidane chased after him.

Murmurs began to rise from the crowd as dancers marveled at the fallen light. Kuja gestured them to continue.

"_What the hell was that?!"_ Kuja thought irritated. Another lamp broke to the floor.

And another.

And another.

Kuja snapped his head upward to see the Rat Kid jumping from scaffold to scaffold. The bird squinted and saw another person with him. Zidane!

"What on earth is he doing? Is he _trying_ to agitate me?!"

The Rat Kid pounced onto another wire which Kuja realized rather slowly.

"…is that a saw?"

The wire snapped making the scaffold Kuja stood on wobble and creak violently. The bird yelped and grasped the banister.

"Stop damn it!" Zidane ordered exasperated. Before he ran after him, he saw Kuja on the damaged scaffold. When a second wire broke loss, Zidane wasted no time grabbing it and jumping on.

Kuja shook his head in a daze. All the jerking back and forth was making him sick.

"Kuja!", is the only thing the bird heard before being swept into Zidane's arms.

The scaffold crashed down on the stage sending hundreds of frgments to the stands and ruining the stage. The performers jumped off the stage in fear. Zidane gracefully landed on the remaining stage with Kuja firmly in his arms. An eerie silence befell the auditorium, and suddenly, with a burst of energy, the audiences applaud.

Zidane chuckled confused. He looked down at the other and was caught by a pair of liquid purple eyes. The alluring moment was ruined when Kuja scowled furiously at the thief.

"What are you doing, you fool?!" Kuja hissed. "Unhand me!"

Zidane raised an eye brow in annoyance tightening his grip on Kuja's bare waist. The other stiffened and blushed slightly.

"And ruin the moment?" Zidane pointed his head to the crowd. "They think it's part of the play."

Kuja looked side to side for Vivi. Finding him on the side of the stage, he mouth for the curtains to close. The mage did as told.

As the audience left, Zidane explained the situation to Kuja. Kuja sighed and squeezed the skin between his eyes.

"Why didn't you use magic to fly yourself to safety." Zidane questioned.

"I don't know Zidane? Does the phrase: 'Scared Humans' ring a bell?"

"…I have a tail though?..."

Kuja groaned, "I suppose I owe you one." Kuja murmured.

Zidane blinked and thought. Kuja? Owe _him_ one?

"Nah." Zidane shook his head.

Kuja raised an eye brow. "Really?'

Zidane was about to decline again until and idea struck him.

"Dinner."

"Huh?"

Zidane repeated with a smile. "Dinner. Let me take you out to dinner."

The thief expected a 'no' not a laugh.

"You?! Take _me_ out?!" Kuja stopped in front of Zidane.

"I bet you'd have a hell of a time." Zidane pushed.

"Really?" Kuja and Zidane were chest to chest.

"Yeah really."

"Oh really?" purred the bird.

"Uh…yeah really?"

Kuja turned heel, "Fine Zidane," he turned his head slightly fluttering his eyes with such grace it made Zidane's breath hitch. "I'll be looking forward to your performance." Kuja walked away with hips swaying.

Zidane twitched. "Cock teaser." He hissed under his breath.

'Where is he?!" Cecil looked left and right for the missing thief. After the havoc at the theater, Cecil had the burning feeling the thief was in trouble, or worse, hurt. Firion wasn't far behind him.

"So I was thinking…" Firion continued.

"Zidane!" Cecil called.

"You and I could go out some time and –"

"Zi—wait what?" Cecil squeaked.

Firion froze and cleared his throat. "I said we could hang out. You know talk about this and that."

Cecil blinked and smiled slightly making the other blush. "Sure, a friendly walk."

"Yes, a _friendly _walk…" Firion trailed off. The word friend stung.

"Cessy!"

The two warriors turned to see Zidane running in an a blaze of excitement. The glow in his eyes was obvious.

Hey Firion can't talk now. Cessy!—"

"Don't call me that! It sounds like 'sissy'…" Cecil murmured and blushed at the pet name.

Zidane scowled, "You let Tidus call you that all the time. Whatever, I need help!"

"Apparently." Firion mocked.

"Oh ha ha. Seriously, Cessy I need to look pretty!"

Firion and Cecil looked at each other.

"Come on! I need to get ready for my date with Kuja!—"

"Wait, Kuja?" Firion asked. "I thought you liked Garnet."

"Pfft, no. Kuja's prettier."

"I thought you were straight!" Firion exclaimed.

"I'm bi." Zidane said plainly.

Firion blinked at the thief for ten minutes before walking away.

* * *

***COMMENT ^.^***


End file.
